1. Field
The technology of the present application relates generally to confirming mobile equipment has remained relatively stationary, and more specifically to using repeatable radio frequency signals, such as a CDMA network pilot channel, to determine whether mobile equipment has remained relatively stationary.
2. Background
The ability to identify or determine the location of mobile, wireless devices; mobile, wireless terminals; or other mobile, wireless equipment (hereinafter generally referred to as mobile equipment or ME) is becoming ubiquitous. The location of mobile equipment may be determined or estimated using a number of techniques, as are generally known in the industry, using one or more of a number of networks, including, for example, private and public networks, a WLAN, a WWAN, WiFi, WiMax, or the like. The communication protocols may include, for example, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) network protocols, Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network protocols, Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) network protocols, Single-Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) network protocols, or the like. Additionally, the location or position information may be either a satellite based positioning system, a terrestrial based positioning system, or a hybrid positioning system as is generally known in the art. For example, a satellite based positioning system (SPS) may employ the Global Positioning System (GPS—was originally titled NAVSTAR when developed by the military). Of course, GPS is simply one example of an SPS and other SPSs may be used, such as, for example, other Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS), Galileo positioning system (Europe), Glonass (Russian), Compass/Beidou (Chinese), QZSS (Japanese), a combination thereof, and the like.
According to one exemplary system, the mobile equipment may estimate its position or location based in part on signals received from satellites associated with a SPS, such as the United States' GPS system. Mobile equipment may be configured to communication with a mobile positioning center and/or position determining equipment through an uplink portion of a wireless network and an associated base station to request assistance concerning determining its location. In response to the request, the mobile positioning center and/or positioning determining equipment may transmit the requested information to the mobile equipment through a downlink portion of the wireless network and associated base station. Such requested information may include, for example, identification of satellites currently in view and from which the mobile equipment may be able to receive information regarding the location of the in-view satellites, correction factors, information regarding the Doppler shift to be expected, and the like as is generally known in the art. Transmitting, receiving, and processing the information, acquiring the satellite signals, determining the location, and the like require a significant amount of power that reduces the amount of time the mobile equipment may operate between recharges, new batteries, or the like.
Some mobile equipment, however, remains relatively stationary for a period of time. Tracking this mobile equipment can be valuable even though it is relatively stationary to detect, for example, unauthorized use, theft, or the like. Detecting the position of this mobile equipment, however, requires a conventional location determination even though the mobile equipment is known to be relatively stationary.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for methods and apparatuses to provide information regarding the location of a device or information regarding a device has not moved that uses less power then conventional location determination methods and apparatuses.